


Serenade Under The Stars

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Mild Language, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji wakes up to a song dedicated to him.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader





	Serenade Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic story I wrote in a spur of the moment! ❤️
> 
> The song I chose for this is “Every Time We Touch” by Cascada, the slow version that’s more romantic, in my opinion.

##  ** Serenade Under The Stars **

Haiji’s soft snores were the sole sound coming from his bedroom. His messy locks were plastered on his face, and the bedsheets were tangled between his legs. His robotic arm was sprawled on the pillow, supporting his head, and his red velvet pajamas blended well with the bedsheets.

Meanwhile, you were outside of Haiji’s large, fancy house, vibrating with energy as you stood below his bedroom window. Stars dotted the pitch black night sky, and the moon bathed you and all the roses in the entire front yard with its ethereal light. You were crazy to pull this off, but you were crazy in love. And you weren’t going to let your private music lessons go to waste. So without further ado, you began playing your instrument. 

The song woke up Haiji from his deep sleep. He dragged himself out of bed and peeked through his open window to see who was playing music this late at night. Haiji stood there, stunned to find you standing there playing an instrument. The melody you masterfully played guided your fingers, and you began singing from the bottom of your heart.

_”I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream”_

“_______, what are you doing?” 

His inquiry made you hit the wrong note and stop singing. “What am I doing?” You smiled, finding the question absurd. “I’m serenading you.”

“Why? You’re going to wake the neighbors.” You noticed how flustered he appeared.

“And? I don’t see the big deal about that.” Haiji looked at you like he had no clue what you were saying. “They deserve to know how I feel about you. I want my love for you to be known by the world. Doesn’t that sound romantic?”

“Yeah, but why this?” Haiji never had anyone serenade for him, so you didn’t blame him. But you were going to change that.

“Because I love you, Haiji Hakamori Towa, and this is my way of letting everyone know that nobody can tear us apart.” Your sweetest of smiles illuminated your lovestruck face. “Our love is the strongest kind of love that I wish to treasure for all eternity.”

The confession left Haiji at a loss for words. Lovesick and longing to sing a song from deep within your heart, you played your instrument again. This song would be sung with every ounce of love your heart had stored all this time.

_”I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why  
Without you, it’s hard to survive”_

“_______,” Haiji murmured, listening to your slow, soft singing.

_”'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side”_

The neighbors started popping up during the song. Mild embarrassment dared to ruin Haiji’s mood, but your singing captivated him. His eyes glimmered under the moonlight, a pair of lavender spheres admiring you from above.

_”’Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life”_

You never took your eyes off him as the beautiful lyrics poured all of your emotions. Haiji’s eyes glimmered again, but it had nothing to do with the full moon lighting his face.

_”Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall”_

He wasn’t the only one who found the song deeply touching. You fought your own feelings to reveal how the song affected you.

_”'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side”_

Trying to keep a straight face, Haiji seemed to be taking a deep breath. You hoped he could let his emotions flow as yours continued to be converted into song?

_”'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life”_

Haiji finally shed a tear. He loved the song, yet he was torn between holding back and surrendering to his heart. You swallowed the lump in your throat to sing the final words.

_”Every time we touch,  
I get this feeling,  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life”_

The song reached its delicate conclusion; the neighbors gave a round of vigorous applause, impressing even you. The crowd was bigger than anticipated. Suddenly being modest, you politely bowed and thanked them. During your bows, you cast a tender glance at Haiji, but his back was turned. He disappeared soon after.

Concern piqued in your heart, so you thanked your neighbors again and bid them goodnight. After they all parted, you headed down the granite path leading to the white porch. Worried that Haiji might have gotten embarrassed by the attention, you were about to enter, but he ran out of the house and swept you off your feet.

You squeaked happily and linked your arms around his neck as he held you bridal style. 

“That was beautiful,” he tried to say without a quiver in his voice. Unshed tears still resided in his eyes, and his unsteady smile warmed your heart. “Damn.” Haiji surrendered to his tears, his smile trembling despite wanting to control himself. He wiped them with the back of his hand. “I don’t usually cry like this. It’s a little embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me.” You pressed your cheek against his, his stubble tickling you. “I love you for who you are, my Haiji Bun, emotions and all.” You brushed his cheeks with your fingertips, kissing his tears away.

Haiji gave you plenty of cuddles. “Thank you. This is the most romantic gesture you’ve ever done just for me. It means a lot to me knowing I’m loved.”

“I’m glad.” You playfully twirled some of his hair with your finger. “And I would have made it more romantic if you had let me pick you up bridal style instead.” 

Haiji chuckled. “Maybe next time, babe.” He rewarded you with a breathtaking kiss. Passion numbed your body, taking away your ability to think clearly as his lips molded with yours. It amazed you that he could make you submit with one kiss. 

“You know,” he whispered between addictive kisses, “I want to carry my princess inside and let her know how much she means to me. Let’s make tonight even more special.”

“Oh, Haiji.” 

Melting into another kiss, you were lost in his embrace. Haiji carried you back inside and into the bedroom, keeping you sedated with a few more kisses. You set your instrument onto the carpet and allowed him to press you on the soft mattress. Before you realized it, you were singing once again in his intimate embrace.


End file.
